


Just A Little Longer

by RavenThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: Yukari isn't alone in her room tonight.





	Just A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the notes at the end.

Her room was cold. She didn't bother to turn on a heater or something. It was broken anyway. It was dark too. She didn't bother with turning on the lights either. The only light that was falling into the room came through the open door.

"Hey Yukari-Chan, I wanted to ask you if you want some tea?"

Fuuka's voice was soft and a little insecure as always. Yukari ignored it.

"No" was her only answer.

She heard a noise and the room was black. Her dormmate had left. It was silent again.

No, it wasn't.

"Did you tell them that I am here?"

She heard Minato's voice from the other side of the room.

"I don't know what Mitsuru-San would think when she knew that I am here."

"I don't care what she thinks."

Yukari rolled around to the other side of her bed. She opened her eyes, but it didn't make any difference. It was just too dark to see something. She closed her eyes again.

"Please stay here."

"If Mitsuru-"

"Please, just a little longer."

"........."

She waited for a few seconds, then she felt how something warm hugged her body. The heat of the body who was now laying behind her was calming. She wasn't freezing anymore. Just tired. Her eyes felt dry. She touched her face. Her cheeks were wet somehow. Had she cried?

Why?

She had forgotten.

...

"Are you alright?"

"... Yes. I think. As long as you are here, I will be alright."

She didn't get an answer, but she was too tired to wait for one.

She fell asleep.

* * *

Fuuka stood in front of Yukari's room. In her hand was a single cup of tea.

"Hey, Yukari-Chan, I know that you said you don't want any tea, but I made a bit too much. Are you really not interested? It is your favourite!... Yukari-Chan?"

She opened the door. Yukari was asleep. 

Fuuka closed the door again.

"Is she alright?"

Mitsuru stood next to her with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know. She doesn't want to talk with anyone. She just lies in bed, wrapped up in a heated blanket. You know, the pink one that Minato gifted her after she complained about the bad heater in her room."

They both fell silent.

"So... did they find anything? The doctors. Have they..."

"No. They said he was really exhausted and his heart just... stopped... The funeral will be next week."

"Everyone is sad, but I am really worried about her... I think... I can hear her talk at night..."

Fuuka looked down at her feet.

"She really can't let him go..."

* * *

##    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stay a bit longer...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just a little bit longer...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write something that is (supposed to be) sad, so sorry if it sucks. It would be nice if you leave a comment or something.
> 
> I am currently writing on many P5 FFs and Original Stories and I thought a short fanfiction would help me get back on track. Would you like to see more P3 Stuff? I am going to play the game again so I might have some ideas. Just let me know if you are interested.
> 
> I hoor you have a nice day and that good stuff happens to you! See you next time, bye!


End file.
